The legacy of Sly Cooper, May he Rest in Peace
by slycooperfan123456
Summary: Sly Cooper has left the earthly world in exchange for something much better, Ross his son searches for answers by confiding in his fathers best friends. Ross' mother, Carmelita has gone into a alcohol fueled depression as her life spirals out of control. the gang must be brought back together one last time in memory of their friend. this story is a sequel to "is this The end?"
1. Is This The Begining?

Hello. My name is Ross Cooper. son of the legend Sly Cooper. My father died four years ago from cancer. I have hope that one day we will meet again in heaven.

My mother is Inspector Carmelita Fox of Interpol. she has recently gone into a deep depression over the loss of my father. she is to say the least an alcoholic. my fathers friends have turned their lives into works of art. taking years to create. Murray has become a NASCAR driver. Bentley has become a well known scientist. My life is in shambles. What am I to do. I must get the gang back together for one last heist before I can fully take my fathers place. I want to create my own gang of criminals, problem being there are no master thieves left in the world. all criminals are just hardy thugs in the eyes of the law. I am an acceptation.

My family name has been denounced by the mob and we have been called cowards by the law for running away. I've been on the run since I turned eight-teen. I am following in my fathers footsteps. Before my father passed he told me to never forget what he taught me. My grandfather mentored me through my teen years until he thought I was ready to steal from a crooked cop, that turned into a mess. he was a mobster. they killed my grandfather. I escaped the clutches by hiding in a closet as they killed him.

"Pop! Pop! Pop!"

They killed him with three .45 ACP rounds into his head. I recovered my cane and searched the house. my Fathers belongings were hidden in his old room. I took his clothes and his cane. I carry two canes, the first Cooper since the 1800's to do so.

My Story begins here, in this house my Father used as a hideout for years. the same used to take down his old friend Dmitri.

The journey of one-thousand miles begins with a single step. my journey begins with two.


	2. Talladega Days

Hey guys Its me the author. I still want your ideas submitted to me through pm. I'm going to need a lot for what I have planned for the story

What am I going to do? whole gang has disbanded. Murray has gone to America and is probably racing somewhere in the deep south. Bentley is going to be easy, hi lab is just down the street from the building. 'm going to have a look at what Bentley is up to and I will come back.

the ideas are flowing through my mined as I recall every detail of the story I am telling you. this was being recorded through my monologues and journals that I have written down through my travels, so bare with me on this as I recall what happened next. oh yes I recall now.

I went to Bentleys lab in search of his companionship in the quest to bring fame back to my family name. my father would have wanted me to find Bentley first then find the others.

Bentley was willing to come,

He said."if you get Murray to come I'll come with you to find him."

I said,"alright come with me to America to get him and we'll get the gang back together."

The trip to America was dangerous. I was at the top of Interpol's most wanted list. And my mother, Carmelita wasn't allowed to work the case. They feared that she would try and help me escape.

We charted a course from Marseille to New York City. I had no idea where Murray would be in the huge country.

We figured he would be at one of the race tracks in the south like Talladega or Daytona. We headed to the south to find where he was. We had gone to Daytona evading the state police as they combed the area for me. We had made our way to the track only to find that the race was over. We had just missed the race by minutes. We had to get to Daytona fast before the next race started.

Evading a local sheriff was not easy because he called out all his deputies to help. He surrounded the track making sure that we wouldn't get in. I sneaked into the track by hiding under a trailer as it pulled through the track. As I emerged from the tunnel I was in pit row. I searched for Murray and his car for a while, but I couldn't find him.

The race started and the roar of the engines was deafening. I spotted out of the corner of my eye a familiar emblem. I turned to see Murray climbing into his car. I would have to wait until the race was over to talk to him.


	3. Talladega Nights

I waited in with the pit crew as Murray completed lap 160. These American races were ridiculous. How could someone go around in a circle for 3 hours.

The race ended with Murray in first place winning. Followed by Cal Naughton Jr. This was a serious victory for him. He had bumped the leader of the pack and caused him to crash. His name was something like Ricky Bobby, what kind of idiot has two first names?

I met with Murray after the race. He called me Sly at first. We bore a striking resemblance for each other. I was a chip of the old block. He was exited to see me. He quit racing right there. He instantly agreed to come back to Paris with me. We left the track after it was already dark. Murray drove and I sat in the passenger seat. Bentley tinkered with his inventions in the back. We passed a few cops but nobody pulled us over. Then out of nowhere a helicopter flew over us and state police were chasing us down in Dodge Chargers. They followed us relentlessly, they tried a pit maneuver on the van but this caused them to spin out. The other state police officers were following us until we got to the side streets. We got to another highway and we lost them under the overpass. We traveled to the airport and got tickets to go to Paris, and we got on with our fake passports.

We flew over the Atlantic and were nearing Iceland where our layover was. A man in a coat approached me. He asked me to come to the front of the best plane. I agreed to go with him. The man was a US air marshal. He cuffed me to a rail in the stewards section. This worried me. Have they found me out and who I am.

This was one of the few moments where I was scared to talk to an authority figure. He was intimidating, he asked me questions about why I was on the plane. He was not a nice man. I'm sure he was a drunk. He reminded me of Liam Neeson a little bit, not because he was a grey wolf but because he strikes me as a total badass. And that scared me just a little, well maybe a lot.


	4. Heaven Isn't a Place on Earth

**This part of the story will become kinda complicated so bare with me as you read the chapter****_._**

We finally brought the gang back together and this is how it ends? I was really hoping we wouldn't get caught before we even stole anything.

"Murray and Bentley must have a plan for this",I thought to myself.

We landed a little harder on the Tarmac then the pilot was hoping for. The marshal has lurched forward into me and I kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. He grasped for air as I reached for his key. I unlocked my hand from the cuff and threw him on the chair, I cuffed him and walked back to the seat to get Bentley and Murray.

We disembarked the plane and hurried to catch the next flight before they found the wolf locked on the chair.

The second flight to Paris went without a hitch and we got back to the safe house. Murray instantly dove into the snacks we had just bought and Bentley got the plan set up for who we were going to go after.

The mobster who had killed my grandfather was the son of Don Octavio. His name was Derrick and he planned out many hits on rival gangs without consulting the commission first.

**_This is where the story gets twisted into a weird mess so here it goes: this point of the story will be told through the narrative of Sly Cooper, Ross's dead father._**

What ideas did my son have? He was taking on the entire Italian mafia at this point. I wish I could have told him not to. But in hindsight it was a good thing to avenge my father. He joined me in heaven 4 years after I came up here. God explained a plan for me that would include Ross. I can't go into depth about that right now because that would ruin this story for ya'll. yeah that's right in allowed to break the fourth wall, you know because I'm dead and all.

Heaven isn't bad I really enjoy talking with my ancestors it's quite alright seeing exactly how we've evolved to the point we are at now.

I still miss Carmelita though. She really has gone downhill since I died. She is a drunk and pretty soon if she doesn't stop I'm going to meet her soon.


	5. The Don has returned

**_Thanks for your guys continued support of this series I didn't think that my story would be as popular as it is now._**

**_This part of the story will be told through Ross's perspective._**

"Well, what were we doing here?" I asked myself.

My father was dead and I was trying to avenge my grandfather and my mother was a alcoholic. I had no help from any other master thieves. They were all dead. My father would have been very disappointed in me for trying to avenge my grandfather. He wouldn't know what it's like to lose someone that important. On top of losing their father.

My plan was simple. We would track down Derrick and infiltrate his base collect intelligence on him and then we would take him down. Problem being that we had no idea where he was or where he would build a base at.

We looked over all the options and Bentley came to the conclusion we would have to break into prison and talk to his father, Don Octavio this would be dangerous and we would have problems getting near the prison.

Our plan consisted of getting guard uniforms and then keys from some guards. The plan was simple but would be difficult to attain due to the high security of the prison.

We set out to the laundromat where the guards had their uniforms cleaned. I grabbed one uniform for me and Murray. Bentley would stay in the van and provide computer support. We then created fake name badges and ID's so we could just walk through the front doors.

We walked through the doors of the prison and then started going to the maximum security area where the Don was.

We looked for about 10 minutes before finding his cell.

The Don said"What are you doin' here? You a-stupid hippo, and who is a-this, your little friend?"

"Well, his little friend here is the son of the legendary Sly Cooper.",I said.

"We're here to find out where your son is."Murray told him.

The Don said."Well you can-a-think again I'm no rat, unless... You break-a me out of here."

I said,"no way you can think again. There's no way I'm going to break you out."

"Well I guess my son's going to be free," he said

I said "Fine you win we'll break you out."

"He's in Russia, he bought a old fort or some-a-thing in a mountain or something." Said The Don.

We unlocked the door and he walked 5 ft before two guards came up behind him and tazed him. He got thrown back into the cell and we walked out of the prison without any worries.

We discovered that the lair he purchased was formerly occupied by a being known as Clockwerk. The rival to the Cooper family.


	6. Return of Clockwerk

**_Thank you guys for supporting the story._**

**_This part of the story will be told through Sly Cooper's perspective from heaven._**

My son was going to take down a mob boss. He had no idea what Derrick had planned. The ideas that flew through his head.

When Ross confronts Derrick God will put the plan into motion getting the full motion of what would happen. Derrick was planning to resurrect Clockwerk.

He wasn't going to have the metal alloy body he once inhabited. He would be flesh and bone until Derrick gained enough of the alloy to allow Clockwerk to rebuild himself into a mechanical menace.

Ross was heading through the Siberian tundra to the resting place of Clockwerk's body. There would be a fierce battle between two master thieves: Clockwerk and Ross cooper.

What would Ross do? He had never fought a real enemy before. He was going straight to the citadel of evil.

Ross is what the gang used to call a uptown boy. A rich boy who was overwhelmed by a situation. The gang was full of downtown men, we were seasoned criminals who stole from master criminals.

His plan was too simple. Bentley must not be telling him everything he needs to know. I didn't even know how to kill Clockwerk before I got to his lair.

I almost died just getting to Clockwerk. I was gassed in a chamber saving Carmelita, she returned the favor by helping me take out Clockwerk.

The inevitable actions that Ross would undertake would insure the life of the Cooper name or ensure its death. Only time can tell what to follow.


	7. Death Rays and Machine Guns

**_This part of the story is told through Ross's perspective._**

The trek through Russia was long. The trip gave me a long time to think about what was happening.

Bentley planned the infiltration of the base. Murray ate all the snacks and drove the van. I read the section of the Thievious Raccoonus about Clockwerk that my father had wrote.

He destroyed Clockwerk as he entered my family's house. They broke everything in his computerized brain. This was the first step in destroying the mechanical owl.

We planned our entry scenario on my dads old one involving a machine gun on top of the van that Bentley had installed. We rolled to the front gates. I got into the turret and fired at the lock on the gate. We drove through the volcanic ruin. I waited for anything to attack us. Nothing came. The path was clear to the front door to the base.

We drove along the narrow road and looked at all the destroyed machinery that my father caused. The Robot Falcons that had once tried to kill my father lay still and silent on the ground rusting over the years.

We stepped out of the van and walked along the path leading to where the death ray once stood. We searched for house trying to find a trace of Derrick or Clockwerk nothing could be found, until a screech filled my ears and the glint of talons and red eyes filled my head with thoughts.

Was this the beginning of the end?


	8. An Owl by Any Other Name

**_I'd like to thank you guys for your continued support of the stories I write. _**

**_This part of the story is told through Ross's perspective._**

"What is this beast?" I asked myself.

The winged beast, perched on the remnants of a old walkway, peered at me through the night sky. He never moved from his perch. He had no metal body and the talons I once feared were gone. The Russian owl once feared by the world was powerless in the fortress once revered by so many.

What once terrorized the world was no more. His hate went on yet he possessed no ability to kill another Cooper. The walk up to the catwalk he was perched on was short and uneventful. He watched closely as Bentley. Murray and I walked on the gantry that served as his perch.

"Come no further!" Said the owl in a deep voice.

"Or what? You have no power anymore. Your talons are dull and your body is vulnerable." I said to the owl.

"Clockwerk is superior, I am immortal. Your father found that out. I am death incarnated. I am the beginning, I am the end, I am Clockwerk. I have survived in death. And I have killed the only man who knows how to rid the world of Clockwerk." The owl said.

"You killed Derrick?" I asked.

"The lion? Yes I killed him. He was easy to kill he was too trusting in the evil of this world. I ensure I never meet my associates. The fiendish five was flawed. They had no concept of honor among thieves or omertà. They ratted each other out. I eventually plan to hunt them down and kill them. They know to much about my operations." Said Clockwerk.

"Oh my god! Your a monster. What kind of person devotes their entire life to kill off former associates?" Bentley asked.

Clockwerk replied with"You have no idea, do you? I plan to hunt down each of the fiendish five so I can reclaim alloy I had given to them for their plans. I want it back so I can rebuild myself."

With that Clockwerk launched himself into the air and flew across the night sky. In search of his alloy.

The gang and I planned to find Raleigh first. It was obvious that he would go after him first and recover his mechanical genius and rebuild part of himself.


	9. Of Owls and Mechanical Geniuses

**_Ross's pov:_**

Raleigh, the former mastermind behind the technical workings of the fiendish five. He has since gotten out of prison and returned to the welsh isles to plunder the seas of gold. He now preys upon rich yachts and ransoms the wealthy off to their families.

The monster that is Raleigh has built many of the components that madeleines Clockwerk superior in every way to the Coopers. We neared the welsh triangle where a stealthy approach was required to get near the ship that Raleigh made his home. We drove along the road until the gate at the front of his compound blocked the only way into his hideout.

Bentley planted a bomb and blew the gate to high hell. The road was now clear devoid of any hazards that would block our way into his base of operations.

Murray whined."Are we almost there?"

"Hold on big guy." I said,"we're almost there."

The road ended where the rocks suddenly jut up and required us to climb the tall formation to surpass the obstacle.

We searched along the boat for Raleigh after boarding the ship. We found one of my dad's old lucky charms. He told me about their magical powers when I was young. They faded from existence long before I was born but it was cool to see something to remind me of my mission.

Raleigh was unhappy to see us after revealing who we were. He had a little hatred for the Cooper gang after what my father did to him. I tried explaining to him that he needed to come with us in order to prevent Clockwerk's resurgence into the world. He shrugged it off as a joke. But came to change his mind after the screaming of a Siberian owl rushed into his ears. The owl landed as we ran to the dock were we had stashed the van. We drove as fast as we could barely escaping his talons as they sunk deep into the sides of the van leaving Raleigh speechless and the teamsters of the gang smirking.

**_Thank you guys so much for supporting me throughout the development of the story just pm me any ideas for future chapters._**


	10. The Return of a Legend

**_Sly's POV:_**

What was my son doing? The plan I had was going haywire. I wasn't supposed to have to go into Haiti. By the way, I should have mentioned that I was revived. Sorry. that's kinda important for the story. God sent me down to the krak-karov volcano minutes after Ross departed from the desolate fortress. I was dressed in a simple mans garb; jeans converse a white tee-shirt and a denim jacket. I had no mask on my face and I was defenseless. My cane was in the hands of Ross along with my clothes. The transition back into my body was weird. There is an empty grave somewhere in Paris with a blank gravestone.

I began my journey to Haiti. I had known about Clockwerk's plan and decided it was best to head straight to Haiti to meet up with Mz. Ruby. In here spare time I had made contact with her and told her of Clockwerk's plan. She agreed to meet at her old hideout and wait for Ross and my best friends to show up. He would be very surprised to see his dad four years after my death.

I walked along the creaky pier that once housed a kitchen where Ruby made her cauldron. The hours past before headlights shined through the swamp and Ross stepped out of the passengers door. I watched as he walked toward Ruby's office. I snuck in through a window and his in a side room and waited as Ross talked with Ruby. Ross turned his back and waited for Bentley and Murray to come into the office. His back was to me as Bentley and Murray came in. I stepped out of the room and watched as my friends jaws hit the floor. Ross turned to face me, his face was an image of pure joy. He ran to me.

I opened my arms and picked him up. He was still smaller then me yet he was a lot larger then he used to be.

The thief's back in town!

**_Thanks guys for supporting this story. It's going to be fun writing the next few chapters. So pm me your ideas._**


	11. Blast From The Past

**Ross's POV**:

My dad was back! I was so exited. I couldn't believe it when I saw him. I was in shock for the first five seconds before I could even move. My emotions overwhelmed me and I cried. I cried for a solid ten minuets.

We left with Mz. Ruby without a disturbance from clockwerk. The van was packed. There was no room for anybody else. My dad Murray and I sat in the front. While Bentley Raleigh and Mz Ruby sat in the back.

The energetic body that sat next to me was my father. He had died four years ago of cancer. He had no cancer anymore. The greatest thing that could have happened did. My father was alive. What would I do now.

We set out to find mugshot. The ruthless bulldog that my dad had beaten up numerous times. Causing a sort of hate between him and us. Clearly this would not be easy. We set out for his last known place of operation. A city in Arizona that was formerly known as cottonmouth bluff. He had taken over a ghost town and made a gambling empire out of shady criminal activites in the American southwest.

It had been a while since we were in the U.S. Almost a month now.

When we got to cottonmouth bluff we found mugshot right away. He was in the custody of my mother, Carmelita! Me Bentley and Murray went over to greet my mom and found she was in no mood to talk. She was still upset over my fathers death. We hadn't told her yet that he was right behind her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" My father yelled.

She snapped her neck around so fast. She must have thought it was her boss.

She was so surprised when she saw it was Sly. They hugged and kissed for a while. It was awkward for everyone except them. We were just about to leave when my father came running back from the van holding his old clothes, and clutching the cane. He ran back down to us as he jumped over us with the athletic ability of a acrobat, landing on a wire ten feet over our head.

The gang was one again and the good times were rolling.


	12. When The Dead Rise

**_Ross's POV: _**

We were headed to the location of the final member of the fiendish five. The panda king was in China in the village once ruled by Tsao. He lived a life of seclusion away from the luxuries and modern conveniences.

We had made it through the jungle leading to the mountainside where the village was located. This house was warmly and inviting. There was an erie and mystic sense about the the whole village. We were situated near one of the few volcanic mountains in the region there was a small lava flow leading through a trough where a forge lied. The panda king sat hammering a piece of steel into what I assumed would become a sword. We rushed over to greet him with enthusiasm. It would only be a matter of minutes before Clockwerk would arrive here.

After the gang collected itself we set out on a journey to destroy the panda king's former stronghold and firework facility. The alloy Clockwerk seemed was located in the factory where he had constructed a pod of some sortin the distant past. The pod itself was thousands of years old and was assumed to be the tool Clockwerk used to replace his body with machinery.

We walked into the room the alloy and the pod were stored and found the owl, the incarnation of evil, loading alloy bars into the pod. He turned to look at us as he placed the last ingot into the pod.

"No you fool!" Yelled the panda king.

"Your too late Cooper. And who is this? Oh it's your petty thief father. I remember you. I would have destroyed you had it not been for your wife!" Screeched the owl.

The pod opened and the owl stepped into the machine. It closed behind him leaving a small port to view him from.

The whole gang stepped up to the platform which housed the pod and watched as the most inhumane and disturbing actions took place.

The skin was ripped from his bone and we watched in horror as the pod replaced his body and ground his former body into a bloody pulp. The owl was literally gutted himself replacing each organ with a mechanically superior one. The last to go was the brain. We watched in shock as his head was sawn in half. And his memories were transferred from his brain into a hate chip. His fabricated body was revived and Clockwerk was once again immortal. The owl emerged from the bloody chamber in his shining armor, but he was no knight. He had no honor and was the embodiment of pure evil. Leading the charge at the evil beast was my father, followed by myself then my mother. We charged at him and as he uttered the phrase "Clockwerk is immortal!" My father swung his cane piercing his eye with the sharp metal of the cane. The owl screeched in pain. I followed up with a swing of my own cane. This struck the owl with enough force to knock some of his alloy armor off.

My mother had fired a few shots at him with her shock pistol. Leaving holes in the armor as well. He was deteriorating rapidly. Murray and Bentley got a few hits in on him too as he fell into the pod.

There was no alloy to replace the old metal on his body. The machine began tearing Clockwerk apart. He was being destroyed by the same machine that made him. The last parts of Clockwerk slowly melted away into nothing as the machine recycled his parts for another use.

We watched as a new dawn reached the Cooper legacy which included the whole gang. The former members of the fiendish five went their own ways leaving their old ways and leading a new life devoid of criminal activities.

Our lives could continue and my father would return to the house we all call home. We had also recently made some be heists up behind Carmelita's back.

**_Thanks again guys for your continued support. I want some ideas for what heists you would like to see in this story._**


	13. The Boys are Back in Town

**_Sly's POV:_**

We had defeated the mechanical beast that plagued the world. He was little more then a pile of rotten flesh and blood rotting away in the mountains of China. Ross, Carmelite and I made our way back to our home. It had been so long since I slept in a bed.

Carmelita had made herself a spot on the couch and a plopped myself down right next to her. The was a faint smell of alcohol in the air, she had most likely cleaned up all the bottles before we got home. She was a recovering from a depression that I had induced leaving her life in shambles.

The next day Ross and I went on a walk, little did Carmelita know that we were on our way to the safe house that housed all my belonging that were what people would call "hot" or "off the truck". I wanted to show Ross what it really takes to become a master thief.

We had developed a heist on our own that would involve him breaking into a museum and "liberating" a few priceless paintings off of a criminal art collector. He would most likely have success in getting, but I feared that getting out would be the problem. We toiled around with the plan before actually deciding on a set and truly genius plan that would ensure Ross would have a name talked among citizens and Interpol alike.

**_Thanks for you support guys and as always, please review and pm me any ideas for later chapters._**


	14. Shadows of the Night

**_Hey guys sorry for the hiatus I took while writing the story. Hope the wait was worth it!_**

**_Ross's pov: _**

The shadows of the night, a meaning shrouded in mystery. They were the greatest thieves of all time. They are a mysterious part of the Cooper ancestry, they are only referenced once in the entire Theivious Raccoonus. A riddle written during the time of my grandfathers hay day in the 1980's, it goes something like; "were running with the shadows of the night, so baby take my hand we'll be alright."

The mystery of finding the remnants of a gang that probably doesn't even exist anymore are the basis of our plan. The greatest heist ever will take place after we find these thieves.

My father entered the small room I was currently sitting in," you know we're gonna need the whole team to track down these guys"

I replied, " yeah but can we avoid mom for the moment, I don't want her finding out about this right yet."

"Yeah I guess" he smirked out," you know if she finds out about this she's going to kill us, right?"

"Isn't that what makes this job fun?"


	15. Vault 1

My idea of a perfect heist or plan involves being chased by the cops, some call this crazy I call it fun.

The total amount of hours I spent looking for clues about the shadows of night was enormous. I searched for three weeks before I got my next clue.

I was on a camping trip with my family taking a break from the project for a while, we had a radio playing and I heard a song that I completely overlooked, "shadows of the night" by Pat Benitar.

I felt stupid for overlooking a simple clue like that. When returned home I immediately began looking through records on her with Bentley. After about a day or two Bentley and I discovered she had purchased a island in the South Pacific only a few hours from Kane Island.

I told my dad about the island and he assembled the gang together in the safe house, we developed a plan and set out later that day in search of the island,

The island was small enough that we almost missed it while flying overhead in the sea plane, we landed and set foot on the island.

The island was devoid of any vegetation only a few rocks and some dead grass. We poured over the island for hours looking for anything even scrap of paper that might lead us in a new direction.

Bentley for some reason was messing around with a magnet when suddenly the magnet flew out of his hand and stuck to the ground just in front of a few rocks.

I walked over and brushed away some of the sand that littered the island. I uncovered a sheet of steel that was planted firmly in the ground. We uncovered the rest of it and discovered that it was a hatch of some kind, we opened the rusty door that lead into what looked like a cave system, I threw a flare, that I had in my thigh pack, into the hole and we all descended Into the cave.

My dad went in first followed by me then Murray and finally Bentley. We follows the cave through the damp cave, eventually we came to a large steel door with one large number painted on the door,"1" the door read as we looked for an entrance. The door was shaped like a gear with spokes a foot wide, Bentley found a control panel that had a leaver and a number pad on it, in a few minutes Bentley had hacked the door and we head a dull alarm going off on the inside, we heard what sounded like a large drill drilling into the door, then the noise stopped. A loud screeching noise sounded as the door pulled backwards into the doorway, the door then rolled along a track to the left clearing out way into what I can describe as a bunker.

We walked five steps into the structure before an intercom sounded, " welcome to vault 1 inhabitants of the new world" then a flood of lights blinded us, I shielded my eyes as I saw a few silhouetted figures move sluggishly towards us. As the light settled we regained our sight, we found the figures we robots holding blue and yellow jumpsuits with the number one on them,

"welcome to vault 1 fellow American, by my calculations your are approximately fifty-seven years early", the robot said.

I asked it,"early for what?"

It replied,"the Great War of course, because here at Vault-Tec we are happy to inform you that all life on the outside has been destroyed and there is no hope of living on the outside T this point now please put on your Vault-Tec issued jumpsuit and follow me to your quarters"

We followed the robot only after we put on our jumpsuits and followed it through the "vault" it was modern but it was also retro, it had elements of the 50's dotted through the structure. We were soon allowed to wander the vault for ourselves after the robot returned to some sort of reactor.

We walked through the halls to some sort of door labeled conference room, we pushed a button and watched as the locks on the door disengaged and the door almost instantly opened, there were 3 men and two women sitting at a table talking, they went wearing the jumpsuits but they had on military uniforms.

They turned their heads when the door opened,

"What?" The one yelled.

"You can't be in here" another yelled as we darted back through the doorway, a large soldier wearing armor that looked like it should be in the Middle Ages ran after us as we grabbed anything that looked important. We grabbed flash drives and papers as we ran back through the vault. Many of the papers read confidential and said many things referencing the enclave some sort of shadow government that wasn't important to us, then we found all the information we needed on a flash drive labeled shadows of the night.


	16. We're Better Than You, and we Know it

The flash drive we recovered from the vault was odd, it didn't have a USB port that connects into the computer it had a used a micro USB cable to connect into a tablet, we actually had to buy something for once in our lives right, cause that's a really weird feeling having to give another my money in exchange for something,

We headed down to the Sony store to buy a tablet to use the flash drive.

I swear Bentley could have been in that store for hours and he would never get bored. He bought a new laptop and phone within the first five minutes of being on the store. Murray was captivated by the PS4, him and my dad both sat there the whole time playing Battlefield 4. Eventually my dad broke down and bought one for the hideout. We were spending more money in one day then I've collected in my entire thieving career.

We finally left the store after what seemed like an eternity. Bentley hooked the flash drive into the tablet and then watched as a movie began to play.

"Welcome to Vault-Tec where your safety is our greatest concern, now you must be wondering what a shadow of the night is? Well here at Vault-Tec we have all the answers to everything because we're better then you, and we know it.

The shadows of the night are a secret gang of thieves that stole from us once, and we locked them up in one of our impenetrable vaults and we sealed the door until they give us the location of their Vault so we can learn how to make a truly amazing vault that we can sell and make millions of in the United States by the year 2077.

The location of the vault they've been locked in is currently hidden and only known by the master brain in the Vault-Tec headquarters in Washington D.C."

"Well Bentley this sure gives us a whole new challenge" Sly said.

" Yeah breaking into an actual vault, I thought getting the tablet was the hardest part" Bentley said.


	17. Wait am I, or is he Gay?

And so we set off for DC the road trip was long and the wait in line for the airport was boring we sat in the lobby for three hours before our flight came in. As the flight came in we noticed that we were being followed. There was a grey wolf who was in a grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. We boarded the flight and took our seats at the rear of the plane. We had put all the baggage in the overhead and as I was about to sit down when I saw my dad point casually to the front and I wondered what he was pointing at.

It was the grey wolf he was holding a gun in one hand and a badge in the other, he placed cuffs on my hands and grabbed me by the shoulder and carted me off to a holding cell in the airport. I was separate from the other guys, and I was looking for anyway to escape.

It had been hours since the last time I saw any shadows pass under the door and it gave me a weird vibe that I had been abandoned, but there was also an eeriness that captivated me and made me resist moving for a time.

As the hours passed it became cooler and darker in the small squared room with no form of exit except a steel door, there was no handle or lock on the door and it seamed as though the door was flush with the wall and floor except for the small gap that allowed light into the room. I went prone on the ground and peered under the door and found nothing, it was a empty corridor that had nobody in it.

As I began to sit down into the chair I heard the sound of footsteps followed by clicking of a key in the door, the door swung open and in stepped the grey wolf. His eyes were a blue-grey color and he had a scar down the right side of his face.

He began walking around me in a methodical method and began observing me, he made no noises until the door opened again

"Ah very good" he said as a pair of German Shepards walked in carrying a large create and what looked like an assortment of chains that had various lengths. He cuffed me to the chair and wrapped my legs around the chair as well, he walked with a particular swagger to him that I couldn't quite figure out. He circled the room and closed the door when the two Shepards left. He approached me and began to eye me up and take visual keys as to what I was thinking, he was really uncomfortable to be around.

He leaned in and wisp eared in a dull raspy voice," I'm going to make you feel like nothing you've ever felt before", right before planting his lips upon my own.

**_Thank you all for still supporting the story even though I took a break for a while and if still like some feedback on what you liked in this chapter and what you maybe didn't like so much!_**


	18. Well Isn't This Just a Surprise

He planted a smooth gentle kiss upon my lips, and as if I lost control of my body I tried pulling myself closer to him. I didn't really begin to question my sexuality until this moment, was I gay? Or was this some freakish mind game that he was using to toil with me.

He pulled away from the kiss which last four to five seconds,

"Boy you sure know how to kiss. I wanna know what else you can do." He said as he calmly began to unzip his sweatshirt revealing his toned body.

I was sure this was going to end up with me dead in a alley at this point, face down with my pants around my ankles.

He walked over to the large crate and pulled a lever on the side, and the crate unfolded I to a full size bed, I began to squirm in the chair as this was happening.

Just as soon as he was about to unlock the cuffs that held me in the chair, there was a knock at the door.

"Crap!" He murmured as he went over and folded the bed back into a crate.

He pulled his sweatshirt back on as my an explosion kicked the door right off its hinges. The wolf was knocked down and flung against the back wall. I fell over in the chair and waited for what would happen next.

As the smoke cleared a figure stepped through the smoke in a all black jumpsuit and a gas mask, they picked me up and carried me into the hall where a whole SWAT team was running through the door.

The figure pulled the cuffs off me with some bolt cutters and promptly removed the mask, it was my mom! She had come to rescue me! I was astonished at how she knew I was here, I had told her about how we boarded the plane but we were arrested by the Air Marshal as we boarded the plane.

I never told her about what he was planning to do but it made me think deep about myself for a while, am I gay? I mean there's nothing wrong with being gay, but I've always liked girls but I don't know maybe he was playing some mind game that was tricking me into wanting to be gay. I hadn't a clue as to what would happen had he been able to finish what he started.

We slowly relocated the rest of the gang throughout the airport and we again set off for Vault-Tec headquarters and resumed our search for the shadows of the night.

**_Hey guys it's me again the author and I just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback. It's been over six months since I left off and it's good to see people still reading my story, while its not as close as the support I had while writing "is this the end" When there was over 1000 people reading the chapters a month, this is still a great start!_**


End file.
